neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ki Body Enhancement
Ki Body Enhancement: When using any of the Bulking powers (including Bulking Aura), you can only add the Bulk into an action once. So if you use a Combo, you can only add Bulk to one attack, which is always the last attack that could be bulked, unless the power specifically states otherwise. In an Ultimate Combo, for example, your final attack is a Ki attack, so you add your Bulk to the last Hand to Hand attack in the combo. Bulk damage is added at the end of an attack, and is not multiplied by anything, except in the case of Sword Criticals. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Bulk-up Level: 1 Type: One Cost: 3 Ki per +2 Damage, maximum of 15 Ki/level UPR: Once per action Description: With this power, you can channel your Ki into your muscles, enhancing your Hand to Hand or Sword damage for one action. Your opponent always knows when you're using this power, and you must declare it when you perform the attack, before they declare their defense. You gain +2 damage per 3 Ki spent, with a maximum of 15 Ki/level. Template: (5*2*level) Additional Damage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Mega Bulk-up Level: 2 Type: One Cost: 3 Ki per +4 Damage, maximum of 15 Ki/level UPR: Once per action Description: This power is identical to Bulk-up, except that you gain +4 damage per 3 Ki spent, with a maximum of 15 Ki/level. Template: (5*4*level) Additional Damage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Bulking Aura Level: 3 Type: Two Cost: 1 Ki per +1 Damage, maximum of 5 Ki/level UPR: Preround Description: This power adds a small but constant amount of damage to all of your Hand to Hand and Sword attacks for an entire round. This power is usable only as a preround action, and can not be done during the round. This power works like a Bulk power in all ways, except that it can be used with other Bulk powers, and Ki Enhance. This damage is still not multiplied by anything, only added once in a combo situation and does not apply to grapple-only special moves. Template: (1*5*level) Additional Damage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Omni Bulk-up Level: X Type: One Cost: 3 Ki per +6 Damage, maximum of 15 Ki/level UPR: Once per action Description: This power is identical to Bulk-up, except that you gain +6 damage per 3 Ki spent, with a maximum of 15 Ki/level. Template: (5*6*level) Additional Damage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Shatterfist Level: X2 Type: One Cost: 5 or 10 End UPR: 1/Battle Description: This power allows you to enhance a Hand to Hand or Sword attack to cause Armor Shattering damage. This power must be declared when you make your attack, and can not be used with a Combo, but it can be used with other Bulking powers, and can be used with Multiattacks. It costs 5 End if used with a normal attack, or 10 End if used with a Multiattack. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Final Fist Level: Z Type: One Cost: 3 Ki per +10 Damage, maximum of 15 Ki/level UPR: 1/Battle Description: This power is identical to Bulk-up, except that you gain +10 damage per 3 Ki spent, with a maximum of 15 Ki/level. Template: (5*10*level) Additional Damage ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Splintering Fist Level: Z Type: One Cost: 1 Ki per 1 Damage the attack inflicts UPR: 1/Battle Description: This power allows you to enhance a Hand to Hand or Sword attack to bypass almost all forms of energy barriers. The attack becomes Unpreventable. This power must be declared when you make your attack, and can not be used with Combos, Multiattacks, Invents, or any of the other Bulking powers. For every 1 point of Damage the attack would inflict (even if you end up missing with the attack), you must pay 1 Ki; if you do not have the Ki to pay this cost, you fall to the ground unconscious before you deal your damage to your opponent, even if you hit with the attack. Category:Powers